


匪

by Daisy8341



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy8341/pseuds/Daisy8341
Summary: Peter以为自己家里进了强盗。





	匪

**Author's Note:**

> RR贱x荷兰虫

“请问是哪位？”把门打开一条小小的缝，彼得探出毛茸茸的脑袋小心翼翼地询问着来人。最近小区盗窃案频发，他要多留个心眼。  
“您刚打电话叫的水管修理工，Mr. Parker.”韦德稍稍压低了帽檐，看到男孩脸上露出放心的神情，他的嘴角勾起了细微到不可察觉的弧度。

“是修理工先生啊，请进请进。”听到对方知道自己名字，彼得放下戒心，大大方方敞开家门让韦德进来了。  
把人领进家后，彼得立刻反锁了门，还仔细检查了门锁，这一举动让韦德挑了挑眉。  
可能是意识到自己的行为有些怪异，彼得瞪大亮晶晶的眼睛盯着对方，非常认真地解释道：“先生，我没有别的意思，只是最近我们小区治安不太好，经常有匪徒入室盗窃，所以我……呃……总之希望你不要介意。”

“嗯哼。”对这个有头没尾的解释，韦德点点头表示理解了。   
“那您快过来看看我家厨房，我洗菜的池子总是容易堵着，之前修了好几次了都没好，也不知怎么的。我是不是该换根新一点的水管啊？”

彼得上前抓住韦德的袖子往厨房带，一边走一边喋喋不休地说着自己家厨房水管的问题，丝毫没注意到身后人越来越晦暗不明的眼神。

 

“你家厨房的水管是几年前换的，Peter？”

“大概是两年前刚搬家的时候……等……你怎么知道我的名字？！”后知后觉，他一脸震惊地转身，却看到韦德摘下帽子，露出一张他想认又不敢认的脸。

“你是……Wade……吗？”彼得几乎是颤抖着声音说出这个问句，他企图松开扯着对方的手，却反被抓住更加牢牢扣紧。  
放下手中欲盖弥彰的工具箱，韦德将还未从震惊中恢复过来的男孩甩在软沙发上，再整个人欺压上去，过程不超过两秒钟，快到让彼得来不及做出任何反应。  
将男孩的双腿强制打开，强迫它们环到自己腰间，胯下抵住男孩股间轻轻磨蹭。他一只手抓住彼得的双手反扣在头顶，另一只手撩开彼得宽松的居家T恤轻松扣住精瘦得盈盈一握的腰，用浓密的胡须蹭了蹭彼得光滑的脸，在他耳旁轻轻吐着气道：

“我是来找你叙旧的，baby boy.”

 

“你，你怎么能，你怎么能……”彼得拼命挣扎，想摆脱脸颊上传来的又刺又痒的触感，但是韦德压得实在是太牢实了，他不能动弹丝毫。

感受到男孩的反抗，韦德嗤笑一声，变本加厉地用舌头色情地吮吸着彼得的耳垂，边啃边咬，还将舌尖伸进彼得的耳朵里一进一出地模仿着性交的动作。  
之前放在腰上的另一只手不知什么时候也滑倒了彼得的胸前，轻捻着他的乳首。韦德的手指长了厚厚的茧，这让彼得更能清晰感受到乳尖传来的快感和颤栗。

两个敏感点被韦德同时玩弄，彼得的力气仿佛被抽空，一下子瘫软在沙发里，眉头微微蹙起，发红的眼眶蓄起氤氲水汽。

“哈啊……”不可自制地泄出一丝呻吟，彼得下意识地咬紧了下唇。

“这样就能让你露出快要高潮的表情了，huh?”男孩的身体一如既往的敏感和柔软，韦德忍不住亲吻他，细细密密的吻落在彼得的脸上，最后停在了嘴唇。含住男孩薄而嫣红的唇畔，是许久没尝过的熟悉滋味。[真甜。]脑子里蹦出一个声音。韦德将这个吻从轻啄逐渐变为吮吸，灵巧的舌尖舔过彼得的贝齿，与他的舌头交缠在一起。

铺天盖地的吻让彼得头昏脑涨，棉质的睡裤涨起一个小三角，他抑制不住将身体贴近对方，肿胀得难受的下体轻轻地蹭着韦德的蓝色工装裤，后穴因为摩擦而渐渐渗出黏腻湿润的液体。  
感受到男孩的回应，韦德松开嘴调笑：“就这么急着挨操？”

“你……为什么……要吻我？”在分手之后？后半句话彼得没说出口。  
紧盯着身下男孩哭得发红的晶亮眼眸，两条未干的泪痕湿哒哒地挂在脸上，被吻到红肿的嘴巴边缘闪着透明的津液，分不清是男孩自己的还是他留下的。

“我不仅要吻你，还要操你。”为了报复你抛下我。后半句韦德也没说出口。  
无视彼得的反抗，韦德把手探向男孩隐秘的后穴处，却沾到了些许湿黏的肠液。

“发情的婊子！”突如其来的无名火让他直接把两根手指插入彼得后穴，用力揉搓着温热的肉壁，韦德的全身包括手指都布满的坑坑洼洼的伤痕，这些平日里看起来骇人的痕迹却每次都能成为做爱时绝佳的催情剂，突然的入侵惹得男孩身体轻轻颤抖起来。  
手指在彼得体内探寻了一会儿，韦德找到了他的敏感点，狠狠地按压下去。

“不……啊….Wade…..”前列腺被狠狠刺激，彼得的玉茎直直挺立起来，顶端渗出黏腻的白浊，将他白色的棉质内裤沾湿了一大片。

韦德的两根手指像把玩豆子一样抚弄着男孩的敏感点，时而轻轻揉搓，时而用力按压，激得男孩的内壁酥麻不堪，像快要化开一般分泌出更多液体，顺着韦德的手流下来滴到了沙发上。

“呜…..不要……”感受到高潮即将来临，彼得眼角渗出生理性泪水，酥麻的快感如电流传遍全身，没多久就在韦德的臂弯中颤抖着射了出来。  
韦德收紧手臂搂着男孩还沉浸在高潮余韵中的身体，揉了揉男孩埋在自己颈窝中的头，突然懊悔起自己之前的粗暴。  
他慢慢把手指从男孩身体中撤出，架住男孩的胳膊让他跨坐在自己身上。韦德轻吻着男孩的眼角，用舌尖舔干他的眼泪，两只大手顺着他柔软标致的腰线往下，伸进内裤肆意揉捏着他丰腴的臀瓣，时不时划过穴口，惹得身上的人轻轻颤抖。

“想要哥进去吗，sweetie?”隔着布料，韦德蹭了蹭男孩的下体。

“别….别蹭了。”刚射过精的肉棒敏感得不得了，被韦德一撩拨又颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

韦德就当对方默认了，三下五除二褪下男孩的内裤，只见男孩的下体已经湿透，勃起的肉棒沾满了精液，顺着会阴滑到穴口，混合着内壁流下来的肠液一起沾湿了大腿根部，泛起一阵湿漉漉的光。  
美好的风景。韦德忍不住吹了声口哨。  
太过的调戏让彼得小脸泛红，他低下头左顾右盼，两只手不知所措地搭在韦德宽厚的胸膛上。  
两人最私密的部位就这么毫无阻拦地相互摩擦着，彼得肌肤白皙，泛着淡粉的玉茎与韦德极其够分量的、能清楚看到的青筋的肉柱和圆润的紫红色柱头挨在一起。  
过大的色差对比给韦德带来了强烈的视觉冲击，他抓住男孩的脚踝，用力将他修长的双腿打开到最大，低吼一声将肉棒狠狠插进男孩后穴，没有任何过渡地大力抽插着，像一头野兽在释放着最原始的冲动。

“太….太快了….哈啊！Wade….”彼得边哭边甩头，两只手扒拉着韦德胸口，太过强烈的侵占让他无所适从，后穴被韦德填满撑大，他甚至能感觉到肠壁在韦德的大力操干下不断化开，渗出更多的水。韦德的两只手托着彼得的屁股上下摆动，把彼得两片白软的臀瓣掰开到极致，好让肉棒更顺畅无阻地侵占肉穴。

“不…..要……不要了！”敏感点被不断撞击摩擦，彼得仰起头失神地望着天花板上的白色吊灯，口水顺着微张的嘴巴流出，全身由于过强的电流般的快感不断颤栗。

“可你的下面不是这么说的，babe, 撒谎可不好。”娇喘和呻吟刺激了韦德的听觉，他低下头含住彼得粉红的乳头用力吮吸，舌尖在红肿的乳珠上打转。彼得只觉得被吸得全身都麻了，绵软无力地瘫在韦德怀中任他摆布。

韦德加快了抽插的速度，将彼得的穴口完全操开，每一下都强烈撞击在彼得的敏感点上，惹得彼得不断夹紧后穴，绞得他几乎要射出来。韦德用手从他们的交合处捞了一把水，坏心眼地伸到彼得面前让他看看自己被操得流了多少淫液，剧烈的羞耻感让彼得的内壁又开始缩紧，韦德不得不拍了拍他的屁股让他放轻松。

“你快把我吸出来了，my boy.”精关险些失守，韦德报复性地加大抽插力道，又粗又长的肉棒深深没入彼得的小穴里，被蹂躏到红肿的肉穴一收一缩，吸得韦德魂不守舍，除了跟彼得做爱，他从没有过这种爽到飞升的感觉。

“呜…..轻点….哈啊……”彼得被精水弄得湿淋淋的玉茎挺立着，蹭着韦德粗糙有质感的腹肌，顶端因为后穴的强烈刺激和摩擦的快感而胡乱射着精，白浊顺着柱身流到臀间，让他们的交合处湿得更加一塌糊涂。

彼得此时一副被操干得神志不清的状态，原本炯炯有神的棕色瞳孔变得眼神涣散，白净的脸庞泪水口水交织，白色的棉质居家T恤被卷到脖子上，露出被啃咬吮吸到红肿的两粒乳珠，还有许多斑驳的吻痕和咬痕遍布在胸膛和腰部各处，下体和交合处更是被亵玩得一塌糊涂。他张着小嘴发出哼哼唧唧的声音，除了呻吟和求饶已经什么都不会说了。

瞄了一眼自己正在侵占小穴的肉棒，紫红的巨龙在红肿的穴口摩擦进出，韦德突然兽性大发，抱住男孩的腰猛地一翻身将他压在身下，再一把把他的腿举到头侧，猛烈撞击着他的敏感点。  
这个姿势让彼得可以清楚看到自己的小穴如何一张一合地迎接肉棒的抽插，每次敏感点被刺激都惹得他的内壁一阵痉挛，更紧地咬住韦德的肉棒不放。

“好好看看你的这幅骚样！”看着彼得一副被快感折磨到不行的表情，韦德突然放慢抽插速度，慢慢用龟头蹭着他的敏感点。  
刚才已经习惯被大力操干的小穴被突如其来的缓慢摩擦弄得骚麻不堪，快达到高潮的玉茎顶端渗出点点液体，却因韦德突然慢下来的动作不能痛快射精。  
“嗯…..Wade, 快点…..用，用力操我…..”大脑被原始的求欢本能占据，彼得的双腿缠上韦德粗壮的腰身，嫣红的小嘴讨好地胡乱亲吻着韦德的脸，丢盔弃甲地乞求着对方用力操干自己。

“告诉哥，你是不是每天都想被哥操，嗯？”韦德的手轻轻撸动着彼得的玉茎，粗糙的手指在不停渗出透明汁液的铃口打转，更加缓慢地摩擦着敏感点，激得彼得浑身发抖，肌肉饱满好看的双腿更加箍紧韦德的腰，不断交叉磨蹭。

“是….哈啊….每天都想…. 嗯….被Wade操….”彼得哪还有精力去思考，根本不知道韦德说了什么，只能顺着他的话回答。  
“乖，”一改之前的粗暴，韦德托住彼得的后脑勺，轻轻在他的发旋上落下柔情万种的一吻，“这是给你诚实回答的奖励，honey.”

话音刚落，韦德强有力的手掌抓住彼得的大腿，压到他身体的两侧，对着已经被亵玩到红肿不堪的穴口开始新一轮的侵占。  
内壁的穴肉被柱头狠狠撑开、抽插，高潮来临前的颤栗让彼得迷乱不已，他的手攀扶着韦德的肩膀，指甲深深陷进韦德的皮肉里，韦德坑坑洼洼的脆弱皮肤被掐出了血，但他毫不在意，此刻的他只想快点喂饱身下的小馋猫。  
“呜…啊…..哈啊！要….要射了…..” 

“我爱你，Petey.”

 突如其来的表白让彼得震惊不已，他睁大了双眼，在连续不断的灭顶快感达到了高潮，挺立的玉茎喷射出一股股白浊，后穴绞紧收缩，吸得韦德也把持不住地尽数射在了他的体内，敏感点被温热的精液连续刺激，彼得圆润可爱的脚趾被快感折磨得时而蜷起时而展开，他整个人向后仰去，被过强的快感逼出的生理泪水无声滑落，优美的天鹅颈和圆滚滚的小喉结暴露在韦德眼前，引得韦德低头吮咬。  
彼得甚至以为他就要这样被韦德咬断喉咙流血致死了。

 

逐渐疲软的肉棒在彼得体内停留了几分钟，韦德低下头亲吻着身下男孩脸上未干的泪痕，大掌摩挲着男孩光洁的后背，将他搂入怀中细细抚慰着还处在高潮余韵中的男孩。  
“够了，Wade….把你的东西拿出去……”即使体内的巨根已经不再硬挺，但分量还是让人无法忽视，而且在彼得的挣扎中有逐渐苏醒的趋势。  
“噢，baby boy你别动了，哥又要硬了。”只有一次的射精对韦德来说显然不够，可瞧了瞧怀中人仍然红肿不堪的穴口……他可不是那么不会关心情人的差劲对象。

“你这个禽兽。”闻言彼得立即停止了所有动作，任由韦德的手在他身上滑来滑去，两人都默不作声地保持着这个怪异的状态。

“你…..刚才说爱我…..”忍不住韦德紧盯着自己的近乎变态般的目光，彼得率先开口打破沉默。

“嗯哼。”

“……那当时为什么说分手？！为什么离开！”大声喊出心中积压已久的疑问，彼得抬起头与韦德对视，他希望自己能震慑住对方，但他的脸上还挂着几道没干的泪痕，被吻得嫣红的唇还闪着水光，眼眶也红红的，因为火气突然上头脸颊浮上两抹淡粉，看起来像一个刚哭过的小兔子，一点杀伤力都没有。

看到男孩这幅样子，韦德纵使有天大的火气也撒不出来了，只能叹口气胡乱抓抓男孩蓬松的小卷毛，耐心解释道：“我怎么记得当初是你甩了我，说要跟Flash在一起呢？我的宝贝忘性怎么这么大啊，嗯？”

 

不愿被记起的尘封回忆在彼得脑海重现，他记得两年前韦德因为跟一个叫Inez的漂亮女人一起去玛格丽特姐妹酒吧，被前来跟踪的彼得抓个正着，而韦德前一秒还在电话里拒绝了彼得的电影院约会。  
事实上Inez是韦德的任务拍档，他们一起去酒吧只是一起埋伏任务目标。但因为行动保密，也因为要保护宝贝男孩的安全，韦德选择结束任务之后再回去向彼得好好解释，但他回到他们的公寓之后却看到空了一半的衣柜和彼得放在桌子上的分手信——

“再见，我跟Flash在一起了。别再来找我。”

韦德看到信后直接联系了Flash，对方一脸震惊地说彼得跟他已经好几个月没联系了，韦德这才知道是男孩又耍脾气了，只不过这次气得比较严重。彼得伤心得直接离开了他们熟悉的街区，换了联系方式，去到一个没人认识他的地方重新找了工作，他再也不想看见Wade了。

事后不久Inez找到彼得向他说明了一切，一名变种人杀手特务想找到一个人的住处不是什么难事。知道实情后彼得懊悔不已，但他又觉得就这样回去太丢人了。他让Inez不要告诉韦德他的住处，还让她帮他隐瞒行踪，这次他要让韦德受到足够的教训。

真是狗血又俗套的情侣误会故事。

其实在离开的两年里，彼得的内心没有一天不备受煎熬，他担心这样的冷战总有一天会让韦德对自己的感情也冷掉直至消失，他经常偷偷溜到他们以前的公寓旁边观察韦德，发现他没有另寻新欢就暗自庆幸，但傲娇的本性让他始终拉不下脸去求和。  
彼得自认为毫无破绽的跟踪早就被韦德全部掌控，反倒是彼得，韦德好几个半夜闯进了他的住所都毫无知觉。  
这次冷战，他们两个都笃定了要让对方吃个教训。但最终还是韦德忍不住先服软了，毕竟一个白白嫩嫩的小家伙整天跟着自己，哪能没点反应？

 

“最后还是没防住匪盗。”彼得赌气般地瘪了瘪嘴，气鼓鼓的脸像是嘴里含了一只小青蛙。

“哥怎么能算是匪盗呢？我可什么都没偷。”瞧见男孩服软的表情，韦德喜出望外地在他的唇上啄了啄。

“你偷了我……不算吗？”闪开韦德乱亲一气的嘴，彼得低下头，脸上浮起不自然的红晕。

这次错误完全在他，还好韦德愿意花两年等回这个任性的自己。

“Damn it！哥又硬了，要不要再来一发？”  
“滚！”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读qwq


End file.
